Born to Hand Jive
Born to Hand Jive by Grease is featured in The Role You Were Born To Play, the fifth episode of Season Four. It is sung by Mercedes, Marley, Jake and Ryder, Mike, and Kitty with New Directions. The song is the final song of the episode. Mercedes walks into the auditorium as she says that the auditions were incredible but there can only be one Sandy and there can only be one Danny in Grease. Mike says that the heart of Grease is the Danny-Sandy romance and that this callback is all about the chemistry and they want to see how well they play off each other. Finn says he also wants to see them dance fifties style, which is why he gave them Born To Hand Jive, ahead of time. Ryder comments that he doesn't really read music but Mike reassures him. He says that he and Mercedes will get them started. Kitty gives a menacing stare at Marley and says everyone knows Kittycat is going to finish it. Mercedes says she has a lot of attitude but she'll see if Kitty has the stuff to back it up. The song begins to play after that scene, as Mercedes walks around them and tells them to stand clapping. Mike and Mercedes leads them with the dance and the vocals. Kitty, Jake, Marley and Ryder often swap partners. Artie calls "Gentlemen" to indicate the boys to sing. Jake watches Marley when Ryder grabs him, dazed. Kitty, watching jealously, as Jake dances with Marley and Ryder watches Jake, envious. Kitty pushes Marley with her hip as Ryder catches her. Jake starts something with Ryder as Artie asks them to break it up. Marley watches with wide eyes. They continue to dance, New Directions hand-jiving with them in the audience too. Kitty and Ryder pulls off an impressive double cartwheel and hug. As the performance reaches it's ending, Jake and Marley have a lot of chemistry, starting Kitty up. She heads towards Marley but Jake grabs her in time and lifts her in the air, Marley joining Ryder instead. Jake looks at Kitty, asking her what's wrong with her. New Directions joins the stage at the end, dancing and singing along. Ryder and Marley hug at the end as everyone laughs excitedly, both Kitty and Jake, envious. Lyrics Mercedes: Before I was born, late one night, My papa said everything's alright The doctor laughed when Ma lay down With her stomach bouncing all around Cause the beebop stork was about to arrive Mama gave birth to the hand-jive Mercedes and Marley: I could barely walk when I milked a cow When I was three I pushed a plow Jake: While chopping wood I moved my legs I started dancing when I gathered eggs Marley and Jake: The townfolk clapped, I was only five He'll out dance 'em all, he's born to hand-jive Mercedes: Oh yeah, yeah, yeah - everybody Mercedes with New Directions, Mike and Kitty: Born to hand-jive, baby, Born to hand-jive, baby Mercedes: How low can you go? Marley: How low can you go? Ryder: How low can you go? Jake: How low can you go? Jake: Higher! Ryder: Higher! Marley: Higher! Mercedes: And higher, yeah! Ryder: Now can you hand jive, baby? Ryder and Mercedes with New Directions, Mike and Kitty: Oh can you hand jive baby? (Mercedes: Baby, yeah!) Ryder with New Directions, Mike and Kitty: Now can you hand jive baby? (Mercedes: Can you hand jive?) Ryder and Mercedes with New Directions, Mike and Kitty: Oh can you hand jive baby? New Directions, Mike and Kitty: Oh yeah (Mercedes: Oh yeah) Oh yeah (Mercedes: Oh yeah, yeah) Oh yeah (Mercedes: Oh yeah) Ryder and Mercedes with New Directions, Mike and Kitty: Born to hand jive, oh yeah! Trivia * This is the second time, after Call Me Maybe, that Wade has performed as himself and not as, his alter-ego, Unique. * The background used in the auditorium in You Can't Stop the Beat is the same used in this performance. * This is the first song Mercedes performs in Season Four. Video Navigational Category:Season Four Songs Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by Marley Rose Category:Songs sung by Jake Puckerman Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Ryder Lynn Category:Glee: The Music Presents Glease Category:Songs sung by New Directions